Défis d'un Général: Le golf interplanétaire!
by Tristana702
Summary: Un Général, une porte des Étoiles, le golf, le souvenir d'une boucle temporelle, une idée loufoque, des serpents vicieux égal un défis de Golf qui ne laissera pas les Goa'ulds indemnes !


**Le golf interplanétaire**

Spoilers: Avoir vu l'épisode « Windows Of Opportunity »

Disclaimers: Stargate ne m'appartient pas (Jack non plus), ma seule récompense est un avis de voter part alors... REVIEWS!L'histoire vient de mes heures de cours alors c'est pas du grand art!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Jack :** « -Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez, je suis le Général de cette base.- _quelques rires se font entendre –_ Donc si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'huidans la salle d'embarquement c'est à cause de cette semaine particulièrement ennuyante. Aucune attaque de la part des Goa'ulds, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs …- _une voix que tous reconnue s'éleva –_

 **Daniel :** -Peut être parce qu'ils ont compris qu'avec notre iris et l'avant-poste Ancien, ils ne pouvaient rien contre nous ?

 **Jack :** -Danny, Danny, Danny … Quand vas-tu apprendre que les Goa'ulds nous prendrons toujours pour une race inférieure ? Ces satanés serpents sont piresqu'égocentrique ! Bon bref, j'ai décidé d'organiser des petits défis ! Chaque mois, un défi aura lieu ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé pour l'inauguration un concours de … golf ! A travers notre très chère porte ! Mes amis, nous allons nous battre les records ! Ça va nous rappeler des souvenir, n'est pas Teal'c?

 **Teal'c :** -En effet O'Neill - _répondit le Jaffa avec seséternels sourcils levés –_

 **Daniel :** -C'est quoi cette histoire ?

 **Jack :** -Mon cher Space Monkey et pour tous ceux qui se posent la question sans oser demander. Vous êtes au courant que Teal'c et moi avions été coincé dans une boucle temporelle ? Et bien nous avons fait quelques folies queje compte bien recommencé ! – _en disant cela, il plongeason regard chocolat dans celui océan de son second –_ Que les festivités commencent ! Les règles sont simples ! Teal'c, je vous laisse la parole !

 **Teal'c :** -Le but est très simple, chaque équipe de SG doivent se rappeler une adresse sans aucune aide extérieure et composer. Puis ils envoient une balle à travers le Stargate. L'équipe qui compose le plus loin de la Terre à gagner.

 **Jack :** -Tout un discours ! Rare de l'entendre parler autant pas vrai ? Bon bien sûr, mercid'éviter les planètes à trous noirs où d'autres catastrophes se passeront dans notre vortex. Et appeler Atlantis est INTERDIT ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le Docteur Weir sur le dos pour avoir assommé un de ses officiers. Bon, l'équipe SG qui est tirée au sort devra donner les coordonnés à Walter, qu'il composera. Quelles équipes sont partantes pour le premier défi ? »

Toutes les équipes levèrent la main et le Général O'Neill sourit avant de rajouter :

 **Jack :** « -Les planètes sous domination Goa'uld sont autorisées. J'aimerais voir leurs visages quand une balle de golf passera au dessus de leurs têtes !

 **Walter :** -SG 3 en premier Monsieur !

 **Jack :** -Très bien Walter. SG 3 quand vous êtes prêt, vous donnez votre adresse au Sergent. »

Jack rejoignit son ancienne équipe et dit :

 **Jack :** « -Bon quelqu'un à une idée ?

 **Sam :** -D'après le dernier rapport Tok'ra, le vaisseau mère de Baal se trouve à l'autre bout de la Galaxie.

 **Jack :** -Oui, mais quelqu'un connais l'adresse exacte ?

 **Sam :** -Moi, mon Général

 **Jack :** -Vraiment ? Carter vous m'impressionnez. Comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais vous êtes sûre de la position ?

 **Sam :** -Oui Monsieur.

 **Jack :** -Vous êtes géniale Carter !

 **Sam :** - _Rugissant -_ Merci General.

 **Walter :** -SG3 a composé P3×954 planète sous domination des réplicateurs. Et la balle vient d'arriver !

 **Jack:** équilibreur -Super Colonel Reynolds!

 **Colonel Reynolds** -Merci Général.

 **Walter :** -La planète est à quatre milliers d'années d'ici.

 **Jack :** -Pas mal ! »

Les équipes se succédèrent personne n'arrivais à battre SG3, il ne restait plus que SG1 à passer. En voyant l'adresse que le Colonel Carter donna,Walter leva ses yeux surpris, puis fit, un grand sourire à son supérieur préfère.

 **Walter :** « -SG1 a choisit le vaisseau-mère de Baal, donc sous contrôle Goa'uld. Général vous pouvez jouer. »Jack O'Neill fit un « black swing » et envoya la balle

 **Walter :** « -Le vaisseau est à … heu … l'autre bout de la Galaxie ! L'équipe SG1 est déclarée vainqueur !

 **Jack :** \- On s'est bien amusé pas vrai ? Désolé pour SG3de vous avoir battu mais sans de Carter à vos côtés, vous ne pouviez pas gagner, elle retient TOUTES les coordonnées ! Bon, le défi est fini mais si vous voulez continuer, j'ai préparé ceci – _il monte un sac de balle de golf –_ Elles ont été modifiée et contiennent un explosif plus une faible dose de Naquadah ! Qui veux s'amuser à les envoyer sur des planètes Goa'uld ? Ou Réplicateurs ?»

Tous les membres rigolèrent et pendant cette journée de nombreux ennemis de la Tau'ri se prirent des balles de golfs explosives, Le vaisseau-mère de Baal -destination préférée des équipes – eut beaucoup de mal à rentrer car un tir particulièrement puissant fit exploser le moteur d'hyperespace.

Une grande fête (où la gell-o bleu abondé et le gâteau au chocolat ) fut organisée pour clôturer ce premier concours de Golf-Inter-Planetaire.

* * *

Voilà! Il y aura peut-être d'autres défis, dite-moi si vouen en voulez ou pas! et si vous avez des idées!

Aka et embrasser!

Tristana379


End file.
